Nursing pillows of a contoured shape provide a support for a baby being nursed and encompass a torso of a nursing mother to make nursing a more comfortable experience. One disadvantage of some prior art nursing pillows is that they lack an ability to adjust the height of the pillow. An adjustable height pillow allows nursing mothers to select a height that is most comfortable to them as they nurse.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,854 to Crowley provides an adjustable height pillow assembly that includes lap cushions insertable within a cover to determine a height of the pillow assembly. A different number of lap cushions are inserted within the cover depending on the size of the nursing mother to adjust the height of the pillow assembly. The cover is sized to accommodate the largest of the pillow configurations that may be obtained by inserting lap cushions into the pillow cover so the cover may be oversized when a minimum number of lap cushions is used. The cover may be folded along one side and fasteners, such as snap assemblies, hook and loop fasteners, fabric ties or elastic bands, are used to maintain the cover in a folded configuration. A disadvantage in the fastener configuration is that it involves an extra step and extra accessories for the nursing mother to size the pillow cover.
What is desired is a new and improved adjustable height nursing pillow.